Yoyo
Yoyo, also referred to as Sister in Nikki UP2U and Nina in Hello Nikki-Let's Beauty Up, is Nikki's sister. She was close with Nikki and Momo on Earth, but she did not travel to Miraland with Nikki. Bio Appearance Yoyo has straight, waist-length dark purple hair and dark blue eyes. She has an elegant manner and wears a simple purple dress lined with lace. Nikki depicts her with purple hair as well in a drawing. In Nikki UP2U, Yoyo instead has wavy blonde hair, and pink eyes similar to Nikki's. Personality In Love Nikki, Nikki describes her as kind, caring, and reliable.Dreamland - Lunar/Millennium Dream#Embrace Destiny In Nikki UP2U, Yoyo is shown to love shopping more than even Nikki, and she constantly drags Nikki off to go buy clothes with her.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 1-5)#Shining star (3)Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 1-5)#Shining star (4) Yoyo and Nikki also work out together.Sports Pirate Shorts History ''Shining star'' storyline Yoyo invited Nikki to go to a costume party with her, and asked her to help her pick out an elegant dress, confusing Nikki since it didn't fit the theme of a costume party. They had trouble finding something suitable in a store, so Yoyo took Nikki to a designer and explained the situation to him.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 6-10)#Shining star (6) They came back a few days later on the night of the costume party only to find the studio empty and messy. Worried, Yoyo and Nikki went to the roof and found the designer, who admitted he was suffering from a lack of inspiration. However, he asked for Nikki to put on a European-style dress, which helped him get his inspiration back.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 6-10)#Shining star (7) At the costume party, Yoyo was annoyed that Nikki got all the attention despite the fact that Yoyo had been invited and not her. Nikki suggested that they go to thank the designer, and Yoyo reluctantly decided to go since she was "such a grownup".Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 6-10)#Shining star (8) When they arrived at his studio, though, he was having a breakdown because one of his models for an upcoming competition hurt her ankle.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 11-15)#Shining star (9) As soon as the designer saw Nikki, he asked her to be his model instead. Though Yoyo was jealous, wondering aloud why things like this never happened to her, she encouraged Nikki to go try. Nikki agreed, but a day before the competition, they discovered that a contestant damaged some of the clothing made by the designer in an attempt to sabotage him. What was more, the contestant now knew the theme, so they changed it to Chinese robes.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 11-15)#Shining star (10) Just before the competition was about to start, Yoyo asked Momo to look after Nikki for her while she went to catch the person who destroyed the designer's clothing.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 11-15)#Shining star (11) After Nikki competed and won the competition, she tried to leave early to thank the designer, despite Momo's warnings that Yoyo would be mad.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 11-15)#Shining star (12) Yoyo showed up then, and though she was annoyed Nikki had "abandoned" her, she revealed that the designer wanted to thank Nikki for giving him hope and courage. ''Long weekend'' storyline Yoyo went to Lijiang, China one weekend, and Nikki decided to meet up with her by car.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Long weekend At Lijiang, Yoyo saw Nikki and Momo and expressed her surprise and happiness that they were there too. She suggested that they go to visit Yulong mountain together the next day.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Long weekend 2 On the mountain, they watched the sunrise together and Yoyo suggested they have someone take a picture of the three of them.Nikki UP2U: A dressing story/Script (Page 16-21)#Unexpected issue Hello Nikki On Earth, Nikki and Yoyo traveled the world and followed their father's treasure map.Hello Nikki-Let's Beauty Up#Plot However, they were parted before they found him, leading Nikki to wonder if Yoyo was able to find their father by herself.Phoenix Feathers Relationships Nikki Nikki and Yoyo care a lot about each other, even though they have disagreements. Yoyo looks out for Nikki, even going out of her way to find someone who damaged clothes Nikki was going to model in a design competition. While Nikki is in Miraland without her sister, she can't help but think about how much she misses her. She even wishes on a star, hoping that her sister and father were okay without her.14-S3 Wasteland's Night Yoyo also stole Nikki's clothing once on a trip to London, England.Leisurely Holiday-Late Night Trivia * Yoyo owns a sexy black nightshirt similar to one Nikki and Momo come across in Miraland.Color of Night-Black * The hair Phoenix Feathers, which strongly resembles Yoyo's hair in the second game, reminded Nikki of her. This displays the link between the storyline of Hello Nikki-Let's Beauty Up and Love Nikki-Dress Up Queen!. Name by Server Hello Nikki Love Nikki Gallery Nina Art 1.png Nina and Nikki Art 1.png Nikki and Yoyo.png Nikki 2 Characters Artwork.png|Official promotional artworkhttps://www.facebook.com/ShiningNikkiTW/photos/a.507683810052851/676030326551531/ N2 Nikki and Yoyo Video 1.png|Yoyo and Nikki with their father's maphttps://www.weibo.com/3345093862/IgiX67qHJ N2 Nikki and Yoyo Video 2.png|Yoyo and Nikki with their father's map N2 Nikki Yoyo Pata Video.png|Yoyo, Nikki, and Pata in Africa Nikki Family.jpg|Nikki's drawing of her family. From left to right: her father, Nikki, her mother, and Yoyo.https://www.weibo.com/6775494073/H6Vamipxr References Navigation ru:Йойо Category:Characters Category:Females